Problem: Convert $\dfrac{19}{2}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $19 \div 2 = {9}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {\dfrac{18}{2}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{2}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{1}{2}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{18}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{19}{2}$.